Light fixtures or illumination fixtures for use in display cabinets are well-known. Typically, these fixtures incorporate fluorescent tubes mounted within a reflective housing. Fluorescent fixtures have become commonly used in display cabinets due to their economy and relatively low operating temperature. The relatively low operating temperature of fluorescent tubes results in relatively minimal thermal insulation requirements in the fixture.
On the other hand, the frequency spectrum of the light generated by fluorescent tubes may not include all of the frequencies found in light generated by incandescent lamps. Further, a fluorescent tube produces a broad, flat illumination rather than the highly reflective, concentrated point light sources produced by incandescent lamps. Hence, in certain types of displays, particularly displays of jewelry, fluorescent lighting is less popular.
Fixtures for use in display cabinets which incorporate incandescent lamps are also known. Such lamps tend to be operated off of standard 110 volt electrical power and generate substantial quantities of heat. The heat generated by such lamps imposes more stringent thermal insulation requirements upon the fixtures. In addition, the heat generated by prior art, incandescent lamp fixtures can under some circumstances be deleterious to the objects or merchandise being displayed.
Thus, there continues to be a need for fixtures or lighting systems usable with display cabinetry which provide the benefits of light generated by incandescent lamps, including the warm color, extra sparkle and greater definition of texture such lamps provide. However, there also continues to be a need for fixtures which generate the relatively minimal amounts of heat comparable to